


New Style

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: Cordy gives Angel a haircut.





	New Style

**Author's Note:**

> AtS S2, around "Through the Looking Glass."

Angel: [in reference to his hair] This is because of going through the portal, right?  
Cordelia: No, it always looks like that.

-"Through the Looking Glass."

 

 

 

"Angel, your hair looks fine. I doubt going to the hair salon would be a good idea."

Angel looked thoughtful.

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, uh, mirrors?" 

Angel nodded.

"Oh yeah. Those." Angel pouted. "I really need a haircut, Cordelia. There's got to be a way."

Cordelia looked amused.

"Angel, how long has it been since you went to the hair salon?"

Angel looked thoughtful.

"50s, maybe."

Cordelia's eyebrows raised.

"Really? Who's been cutting your hair since then?"

Angel looked embarassed.

"Honesty? I usually do it myself. Or try too. Darla did my hair for years. She was a hairdresser back when we were living in Milan, in the late 20s. We owned our own salon for a while. I threw parties. She did the hair."

Cordelia laughed, shaking her head.

"Uh, huh. That explains a lot."

 

\--

 

A couple hours later, armed with some scissors recently purchased from Sally Beauty Supply, a couple small combs, and a book on "How to cut men's hair" (she found that treasure on the free table in her apartment building), Cordelia surveyed the work she had ahead of her.

Angel sat on a chair seated in front of her bathroom sink, covered in one of Cordelia's pink bathrobes.

"Angel, are you sure you want to to do this? Really, I think your hair looks fine." She fluffed it a bit. "Too much product, maybe, but - 

Angel cut her off.

"Just take a bit off the top. I don't like that...fluffy thing it does. "

"Okay...but if I mess up...you asked for it."

Taking a deep breath, feeling courageous, and focused on the task at hand, Cordelia intently studied the top of Angel's head. After gathering a ringlet of hair, she gingery snipped a small amount off. Angel hissed as if he'd been burned, his hand darting up to pat his head.

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Easy there! Don't make a mistake. Vampires hair doesn't grow as fast as humans -  
I don't want to go weeks with crooked hair, you know. Doesn't vibe with my Dark Avenger persona." 

Cordelia smiled. She knew he was kidding. "Angel, it couldn't look any worse than it does now even if I tried." She laughed, giving him a reassuring smie, and without thinking, looked up in the mirror to meet his eyes - but all she was met with was the empty glass of her bathroom mirror, reflecting her own refection.

"That always gets me." She muttered, chuckling awkwardly, looking down again, busily collecting another lock of his hair.

"What?" Angel asked, turning to face her. "Did you mess up"? She smiled reassuringly.

"No. Turn around. Let's do this. I have a date in an hour, and I don't want to be here all day listening to you yammer on about your hair, Angel. It's coming off."


End file.
